Thanksgiving One Year Later
by Packersgirl492
Summary: Guardian Angel Universe: Thanksgiving a year after Emily and Alison have reconnected. You know it'll be a good time when Pam and Wayne come to spend the holiday with Alison's loud and obnoxious family. Just a two/three shot I'm working on to help me get back into the writing swing of things.


**Hello beautiful people! Oh my God I know it's been forever since I've written anything-I went through a really rough patch psychologically and was definitely not in a good head space to write! But I've been inspired lately as I just finished applying for Grad School (so I hopefully will begin a PhD program in September and be on the path to achieving my dream of becoming a professor) and have been at a job that I really enjoy for a little over two months! This Two maybe Three Shot takes place a year after Guardian Angel is set-and yes I promise to update Guardian Angel it just might take me a really long freakin' time! I thought it would be wise for me to start with something fluffy as opposed to diving back into the psychopathic mystery of Guardian Angel.**

 **So this Emison fluff fest is my little project for right now, and I'll more than likely start working on Guardian Angel again after the New Year.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **And side note it is down right hilarious how "perfect" all of the girls lives are when they're 23 years old in 6B (at least career wise). The only one whose story line is even semi realistic is Emily being a bartender-like shit happens in life and sometimes it takes you a lil bit to recover...cough cough Marlene!**

 **But enough about that mess because y'all already know 6B will send me into a rant when we should be focusing on our beautiful two ladies!**

The Bronx, New York City  
Thanksgiving Morning 2020  
8am

After she'd lost Alison all those years ago, Emily had vowed that if she ever got the blonde in her arms again she'd never let her go. And the brunette can't help but smile because ever since the night Alison had saved her over a year ago and they'd been reunited, she hadn't…

To say the last year had been a whirlwind for her would be categorizing things rather lightly. She'd gone from your average New York City detective consumed by her work and hopelessly pining over her lost love, to having Alison DiLaurentis-the woman of her dreams-in her arms (usually san clothing) every single night. Life couldn't get much better than this.

Emily shifts ever so slightly so she can get a proper look at the woman who seems to become more and more breathtaking with each passing day snuggled up on her chest. God…it should be criminal for any one human to possess that much beauty the brunette musses as the blonde continues to hold onto her and breathe contently. And as Emily has come to know over the last year (and well what she always knew in her heart) is that the only thing that surpasses Alison's external beauty is the innate goodness that makes up her heart and soul.

Emily had never fallen out of love with Alison, but getting to know this new version of her…damn she'd follow her to the ends of the earth without hesitation or concern because she trusted the blonde beauty with every fiber of her being. No malice or manipulation existed in Alison's DNA anymore; she was simply one of those remarkable individuals who put everyone's needs before their own. The detective fully understands why Mandela regards Ali as a superhero…because she was without a shadow of a doubt.

Looking at Alison now so content and so…at peace, any outside observer would never guess what the blonde did for a living. That she secretly protected people-without any recognition or appreciation-as a Guardian Angel for the CIA. Even when they were younger and Alison was spewing insults almost as often as she breathed, Emily had always believed that she was good at her core. She'd seen it in glimpses when the two of them hung out and Alison finally seemed to shed her bitchy façade. And it killed the brunette that Ali seemed so tortured between upholding her queen bee image and being who she actually wanted to be. It was more than refreshing to just see her…be, now. To witness her everyday be the person-without even having to think about it-that Emily had always seen inside of her.

Much of Alison's work with the CIA involved secrecy and deception, but the brunette was so thankful that the blonde always kept her in the loop and _never_ lied to her. And Emily knew it wasn't easy for Ali, to be so forthcoming about her work, because she never wanted to worry the brunette, but it would worry the detective even more if she didn't know what to expect.

And yes does Emily wish that Alison had chosen a career that wouldn't threaten her life on almost a daily basis-of course. But Emily also understood that Alison _needed_ to be a Guardian Angel. After everything Charles had put her through, protecting people who couldn't protect themselves had been Alison's salvation. Alison couldn't work an average 9-5 job because of everything she'd endured. She needed her work to matter-to actually see it making a difference in people's lives. And Emily was in absolute awe of Alison's self-sacrifice.

There are no records that connect Alison and Brittany to the CIA. The dynamic duo will never get the due credit they deserve for how much they have done to protect the entire planet. Outside of the borough where Brittany was a basketball legend and Alison had become a part of the Johnson family, no one will ever know their names.

When Emily solved a case for the Special Crimes Unit there was always at least a small write up in the paper praising her for her persistence and compassion. If only the reporters knew that Alison was the reason why Emily solved most of her cases. The brunette was a phenomenal detective, but Ali could just look at any piece of evidence and decipher what it meant and who it implicated. Plus it helped that the blonde had access to the most advanced technology and resources with the CIA. It was rather pathetic how little resources Emily and her fellow detectives were provided with at Special Crimes. Given that they were paraded around as the city's greatest defense against criminals by the New York City Police Department, you'd think the city itself could splurge a little and provide them with a decent amount of funding.

Emily instinctively pulls Alison closer and cringes when the blonde begins to stir. The last thing the brunette wants to do is wake her beautiful girlfriend. God, Emily loves being able to _finally_ call Alison that. Luckily Ali's eyes remain closed as she adjusts to the detective's protective hold on her.

She knows Alison is exhausted-has been exhausted for weeks. With the reemergence of ISIS Alison and Brittany had been working overdrive gaining victims of the extremist group's terror's trust. The United Nations was prosecuting some of the highest ranking individuals in ISIS in the coming months for crimes against humanity. They needed victims to testify at their trials and that's where Brittany and Ali came in. The two-along with Reggie-were in charge of keeping these twenty individuals safe. A majority of the people testifying were women and children and they were obviously terrified about what was going to happen to them and their loved ones for publicly going against the terrorist group that made al Qaeda look like a walk in the park.

If ISIS caught wind about where these twenty people were being kept they'd be obliterated instantly and the United Nation's entire case would fall apart. President Clinton had personally assured the UN that the CIA's top Guardian Angel team would not let that happen.

As a result for the past six weeks Emily has barely seen her girlfriend. But she knows she shouldn't complain about the lack of time with Alison because it's been ten times worse for Brittany. The self-sacrificing brunette has practically been living at the safe house 24/7, because the twenty individuals her and Ali were in charge of protecting had immediately bonded with her. Brittany only leaves on Sundays for an hour or two at most to go to church with Teresa. And despite Alison's protests the former basketball superstar insists that the blonde go home every night so she can at least see Emily for a few hours. And the detective is grateful for that. She'll take a few hours with Ali over nothing. Even if Alison spends most of their time together sleeping. But it would be an egregious understatement to say that she missed her girlfriend. Because Emily did…terribly. And it was the simplistic, every day things that she missed most of all. She missed walking through Central Park together with Pepe and holding hands in the car and having dinner with Alison's family.

Because as vocal and borderline crazy as they were it was evident that the Johnson's- especially Brittany, Teresa, Bradley, Eva, and Mandela-loved Alison with every fiber of their beings. And Emily was so glad that the blonde had found a home after Charles had destroyed what little remained of her broken family in Rosewood. She couldn't have asked for better people to help Alison heal.

BZZZ! BZZZ! The vibrations from her cell phone rip Emily from her thoughts and have her cursing under her breath as Alison's ocean hued eyes flutter open…for good this time.

The detective offers the blonde a sheepish smile as she finds her cell phone and answers it without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Ali lets out the most adorable groan as she buries her head in the crook of Emily's neck once more. Thank God the two of them are clothed or the brunette probably wouldn't be able to suppress a moan. Alison wasn't even going for foreplay, but it had been a while (because of the guardian's schedule) since they've made love and needless to say Emily was a little on edge.

"Emily." Her mother's voice coming from the other end of the phone stop her dirty thoughts instantly-talk about killing the mood.

"Mom, is everything ok?" It was out of character for Pam Fields to be calling her this early in the morning and she immediately starts to worry. It's been years since Charles tormented them but Emily still jumps to the worst possible conclusions. Old habits apparently die hard.

"Well, yes I suppose dear…Really everything's fine." Her mother trails off. There's something she's hiding though-Emily can sense it.

"But…" She leads.

Her mother hesitates before huffing out, "You're going to think I'm being ridiculous."

"Try me, mom. Plus I love you too much to call you ridiculous." Emily waits a beat before finishing, "At least not to your face."

Alison's breath tickles her neck as she softly chuckles and Emily feels a shiver run down her spine straight to her core…God does the blonde still not know the affect she has on her?

A small smile spreads across the detective's face when she hears her mother laughing at her slight dig. "Okay! Okay!" Pam exasperates, "It's just…this is like the first time in my adult life where I'm not hosting Thanksgiving. I don't have food to cook, a million dishes to wash, and I guess I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Oh my gosh mom you might actually get to enjoy a holiday." Emily can't help but throw back at her mother, because only Pam Fields would be out of sorts not stressing herself out to the max.

"Oh hush you! It's just hard when you're always the hostess to now just be a guest." Her mother reasons, "I mean for goodness sake can I bake a pie or something?"

"Mom how many times do I have to tell you that Eva and Teresa have all of the cooking under control? You and dad just have to bring yourselves, okay?"

Emily turns her head so she can look at Ali and dramatically rolls her eyes as she mouths "Oh my God!" Alison offers her a broad smile in return.

The detective can hear her mother pacing back and forth on the other line and finally she sighs out "Fine…fine. I can do this. I can just bring myself…well and your father of course." Pam was trying to convince herself more than her daughter and Emily found it hysterical.

"I just don't want Alison's family thinking we're free loaders."

Emily let out another sigh, if she didn't love her mother so much she'd be more than irritated-luckily she inherited her father's patience-it came in handy during interrogations...and conversations like this, "Mom they invited you and dad to Thanksgiving, they're not gonna think you're free loading for showing up."

"Okay okay. I get it." Emily could sense that there was something more her mother wanted to say. "Em…"

"Yeah mom?" The change in tone of her mother's voice had Emily furrowing her eye brows in confusion.

"It's just…I'm really glad you found her-even if it took seven years. It's remarkable really how your love for Alison never wavered."

Emily has to swallow to try and contain her emotions because a little over a year ago she never could have imagined that Alison would be lying in her arms. Truth be told her greatest fear was that she'd never see Ali again…yet here they were _finally_ able to be in love and it was more incredible than Emily could have ever imagined.

"It never will." And she means that with every fiber of her being. She will love Alison DiLaurentis until her dying breath. Emily used to not think about what her future held because it was too painful to imagine the blonde not being by her side. Now though she thinks about it constantly-about what their lives will be like ten, twenty years from now. They'll get married in Paris obviously and hopefully have a couple of mini-Alison's running around a few years after that. Emily didn't care that Alison worked for the CIA and there was all this bureaucratic political shit that complicated their lives. She'd stay in Alison's life forever if the blonde would have her…and judging from the warmth radiating from those crystal blue eyes…Emily's not going anywhere.

Her mom pauses for a moment before responding, "I know sweetie. Dad and I will be there early this afternoon. We love you."

"I love you guys too. Drive safe." She hopes her parents are leaving Rosewood soon because traffic in New York City on any holiday was absolutely horrific. Millions of people trying to get out of the city to visit family with equal amounts trying to come in just made for one giant mess. She knew her dad would be driving because despite the always calm demeanor Pam Fields exhibited she had a terrible case of road rage that only a few select people knew about. The detective can't hold back her smile just imagining her parents-who still act like love struck teenagers-cruising on the open highway listening to their oldies music. She truly was blessed to have been raised by two such sweet and caring individuals.

Alison brushes her left thumb over Emily's bottom lip and groggily asks, "What are you smiling about?"

Emily locks eyes with Alison and her breath catches. God how was this woman her's again? "I'm here with you. Isn't that reason enough to smile?"

Alison caresses her cheek before whispering, "You're so sweet, Em…And I'm like the worse girlfriend ever." The blonde casts her head down after her statement.

The brunette's eyebrows furrow in confusion as her hand now caresses the blonde's cheek. "Ali, what are you talking about?"

"Emily all I've done for the past six weeks is sleep when we've been together."

"Babe, you're kind of trying to protect people from the most lethal terrorist group in the world. I understand…and besides I love watching you sleep." Emily is hoping her light hearted comment will draw a smile from Alison and she's thrilled when she notices Ali fighting the urge to smirk.

The blonde waits a few moments before inquiring, "Exactly how often did you watch me sleep when we were growing up?"

Emily can't hide the blush that creeps up her cheeks because if Alison knew that at _every_ sleepover they'd had growing up with the girls the brunette had love strikingly watched the former queen bee all night long she'd think she was a total creeper.

After Emily stays silent for more than a minute Ali eggs her on whisper yelling as she rolls completely on top of the detective, "Oh my God! Did you watch over me at _every_ sleep over?" Emily keeps averting her eyes from the ever perceptive agent as her blush continues to deepen. But of course Alison isn't done having her fun, "Wait…is that why you'd always be so tired the next morning…because you'd been up all night! Oh my…"

Feeling a rush of embarrassment mixed with being completely turned on from their new position Emily locks gazes with Alison and surges forward connecting their lips in a fire of passion. It wasn't the tender, slow kiss that she usually shares with the blonde. This one was filled with need and want and yes some sexual frustration. Alison moans into her mouth and Emily nearly loses all control. It's been so long since they've been together…in that way. And even though they haven't lost their intimacy per say (because just being in each other's presence would always sustain them)…Emily is only human and God her girlfriend was just so drop dead gorgeous and it felt _so_ good to hold her like this. Wrapping her arms securely around Alison she flips them over without breaking their kiss. Her tongue continues to explore Alison's mouth and she loves how the blonde completely surrenders to her.

And God she wants nothing more than to take Alison right here and now…but she knows the blonde's family will be here any minute to start cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Well Eva and Teresa would be cooking. Bradley would try to assist-being the great guy that he is-but would more than likely be shooed out of the kitchen. Mandela's inquisitive nature and need to always be near his "superhero" aunts made it very likely that they would be walked in on…and yeah that wouldn't be good. The last thing Emily wanted to do was scar the little boy who had stolen her heart the first time she met him and was her goddaughter's best friend.

Reluctantly Emily slows their kiss until she's just placing gentle pecks on Alison's lips. Resting her forehead against Ali's, Emily's breath catches for what feels like the millionth time that morning when the agent's eyes flutter open. There's an indescribable amount of love swirling in those blue orbs and the detective still can't believe she's on the receiving end of it. Emily also notes the subtle amount of lust lining the edge of Ali's irises…yeah she's not the only one who's sexually frustrated.

Moments like these solidify what Emily has always believed-that she and Alison are soulmates. They can just _be_ with one another. They don't have to say anything because they share such a connection. The brunette knows how lucky she is to be in a relationship like this-where silences don't need to be filled and intentions never have to be questioned.

After a good five minutes of nuzzling Ali's neck and just inhaling her vanilla scent (God even after she protects people for hours on end and hasn't showered in over a day Alison still smells absolutely amazing) with the blonde lightly running her fingers through her messy hair, Emily softly confesses, "I couldn't not look at you, Ali."

"What?" Ali asks clearly confused by her proclamation. Just as Emily figured their intense make out session had made the agent forget all about what she was initially teasing Emily about in the first place.

"At sleepovers…when we were younger. I couldn't not look at you." The detective clarifies as she brings her hand underneath Alison's t-shirt and begins running her fingers ever so softly over her abdominal muscles. She loves the way goosebumps begin to form on Alison's skin and how her muscles respond to her touch. "I was totally in love with you…and you were always so burdened. You were carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders…At night, when you fell asleep, it was like you were finally able to breathe and be at peace…be yourself. And I stayed awake to watch over you-as you put it-because you never looked more beautiful. And it was like for those few hours you let me _really_ see you-you just didn't know I was looking."

She knows Alison is struggling with her emotions-can feel her take a shuddering breath-before she tries to speak.

"I love you, Emily Fields." That declaration comes out perfectly clear and Emily will never tire of hearing those three words from Alison. When Alison had first said them to her in the library all those years ago her heart had fluttered…and to this day every time the blonde says them-she can feel her heart skip a beat.

Lifting her head so she can gaze into the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen, Emily replies, "And I've always loved you, Alison DiLaurentis."

It's Alison who initiates the kiss this time and it's filled with so much tenderness that Emily almost completely loses it. She can feel warmth consuming her soul as Ali just continues to mesmerize her with her love and as the blonde's hands begin to roam under her shirt her skin burns in anticipation…please please whatever you do Alison don't stop.

Their passion filled moment is interrupted by the sound of doors slamming and voices echoing down the hall way. And even though Emily knew Ali's family would be here soon she still groans in frustration-damn ten more minutes and she could have gotten some relief. Alison offers her a bashful smile and pecks her on the cheek in apology.

"Brittany Marie Johnson! You get back here when I'm talking to you!" Teresa's never quiet voice rattles throughout the house.

"Mom for the love of God I haven't even had coffee! Could you please calm down?"

"Calm down!? I will not calm down until you tell me what happened last night!"

Emily can feel Alison squirm under her. The implication that something had happened to her best friend sent immediate worry spreading across her face.

"For the last time nothing happened! Now can you please just drop it?" Brittany's voice is laced with exhaustion and it's evident that she has no energy left to fight about whatever has her mother so enraged.

There are numerous walls creating physical barriers between the feuding mother and daughter and where the couple lies in Alison's bedroom, but Emily could feel the uncomfortable tension spreading throughout the house. Reluctantly getting up from the blonde's bed Emily helps Ali stand and grabs her hand in her own. Making their way out to the inviting living room, that Emily had come to love, the pair find Teresa with her arms crossed across her chest and blocking the entrance way to the kitchen.

Given her reliance on dark roast coffee to even function, Emily knows that Brittany wants nothing more than to just get a pot brewing before the chaos of hosting Thanksgiving begins to unfold.

"If nothing happened then take off your jacket." Teresa's voice is still stern, but there's an underlying tone of worry mixed with the always present love she exudes.

Deciding it isn't worth fighting her stubborn mother and more than likely realizing she isn't going to get her coffee unless she complies, the former basketball great shrugs out of her form fitting leather jacket wincing as she cautiously drags the material off of her right side.

Emily can't help but take in a shuddering breath as she observes the injuries marring Brittany's athletic frame. Her right shoulder is heavily bandaged and dried blood stains her white tank top. Alison leaves her side and is at the other brunette's in under a second, laying a gentle hand on her uninjured left forearm.

"Oh my God, Britt. What happened?" The tension seems to leave Brittany's body as she registers Alison's gentle voice and finally draws her eyes away from her mother who is trying to suppress the tears that threaten to fall.

Emily understands now why Brittany was so reluctant to take off her jacket-she was trying to protect her mother because she knew how much she worried. She was also trying to protect Alison whose eyes are swirling with hurt-you'd think she was the one whose shoulder had been ripped to shreds. Emily knows how painful shoulder injuries can be. Even though it's been almost a decade since she'd torn her rotator cuff saving Mona and Aria from getting run over by A's car, there were moments when it still throbbed where her muscle had grown back together.

"Someone tried to break into the safe house. I thought they were from ISIS but it turned out to just be a drug addict looking for money…I tackled them in the alley way and on our way to the ground my shoulder skid against the brick wall." Brittany shakes her head most likely in annoyance, "I didn't even know how bad it was until I got back into the house and blood started dripping on the floor."

"What happened to the drug addict?" Leave it to her empathetic girlfriend to ask about the low life who had injured her best friend.

"I took him to the homeless shelter down the block. They have really good drug counselors there. I thought they could help him." Emily just shakes her head in wonderment because Brittany really is too good for this world.

"Of course you did." Alison beams up at the woman who she considers her sister.

"Hey at least I'm not right handed. I woulda been a lot more pissed if he messed up my left shoulder." The statement earned a chuckle from Ali, Teresa, and Emily. Leave it to Brittany to focus on the bright side in any situation. It's one of the many traits that has aided in her success as a Guardian Angel for the CIA.

Teresa now stood in front of her daughter as she inquires, "Sweetie, I don't meant to be critical, but...who the in hell bandaged your shoulder because they did a really shitty job."

The formerly known Bronx Baller sighs out, "I just did it myself mom."

"Oh hell no. That won't do. C'mon, we're going in the bathroom." With conviction Teresa began to walk towards the large bathroom in the hallway.

Brittany groaned out in response, "Mom!"

"Child I am not asking I am telling! As a nurse _and_ your mother I cannot let you walk around with that sorry excuse of a bandage job. I love you too much. Now c'mon!"

With that Teresa disappeared from view. Brittany waited a moment before looking back to Alison, "She won't let this go, will she?"

Emily's beautiful girlfriend lightly crossed her arms and softly chuckled, "Definitely not."

The two agents looked at each other and Emily knew they were having a silent conversation. Alison was accessing whether or not Brittany actually was okay and the taller woman was reassuring her that she was fine. Their connection really was something from out of this world.

"Hey, can you and Em set up the dining room? Sorry I was going to do it, but my shoulder really freakin' hurts and-"

Alison squeezed Brittany's left hand effectively ending her unnecessary apology. "Of course we'll set it up. You just go let mom take care of you."

"Thanks, Ali."

When Brittany made her way out of the living room, Emily walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms securely around Alison's waist.

Placing a gentle kiss on the nape of Ali's neck Emily asked, "So babe, where's the good china?"

Turning around so she was facing the detective, Alison wrapped her arms snugly around Emily's neck before softly kissing her and replying, "I'm pretty sure I'm looking at it."

 **I know I know that last bit about Emily being the good china was corny as hell but I couldn't resist...fluffy Emison is my favorite freakin' Emison! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
